Krew, ale także róże
by pasja
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Miniaturka, która może być traktowana jako epilog do UNIESIENIA - autor: Mia Ugly, przekład: Daiquiri  - można znaleźć w "ulubionych". SNARRY


**autor:** Mia_Ugly  
><strong>przekład:<strong> pasja (akken)  
><strong>zgoda:<strong> jest.  
><strong>beta:<strong> Liberi  
><strong>ostrzeżenia:<strong>NC-17, wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne

_A/N (MU) Poezja, którą cytuje Severus, jest autorstwa Pabla Nerudy.  
>AN miniaturka może być traktowana jako epilog do UNIESIENIA. (przekład Daiquiri)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>To jest opowieść o miłości. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Krew (ale także róże)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Czas nie ukoi bólu, skłamali ci,<em>_  
><em>_Co mówili, że minie z czasem__  
><em>_Tęsknię za nim w łkaniu deszczu__  
><em>_Pragnę w znikającej fali_  
>― <strong>Edna St. Vincent Millay<strong>

* * *

><p>W Amsterdamie nauczył się, jak niebezpieczne może być słowo pisane.<p>

Nauczył się, że pewne słowa mogą być jak brzytwa przyłożona do żyły, nauczył się rozpoznawać te najostrzejsze i najcieńsze, nauczył się sprawnie ich unikać. Wiedział, jak z „Prorokiem" w ręce omijać wzrokiem to wszystko, co zaczynało się od „Ha…", „Pot…" czy „Wyb…" — zanim jeszcze skończył czytać słowo. Nauczył się przeskakiwać wzrokiem artykuły, jakby lawirował między śliskimi, nierównymi kamieniami.

Ze zdjęciami jest inaczej. Kiedy już raz je zobaczysz, nie możesz ich wymazać z pamięci, nawet jeśli szybko odwrócisz wzrok, nawet jeśli na siatkówce oka pozostał tylko rozmyty kolor (młody mężczyzna, zielone oczy, kieliszek szampana), to niektóre kształty nadal zachowują swoją formę (uśmiech, zaciskanie się szczupłych palców na obcych ramionach, błysk białego jedwabiu, płomień rudych włosów).

Nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie, ile gazet przedarł równo na pół, wzdłuż reportażu ze ślubu. Było ich zbyt wiele (nie żeby kiedykolwiek miał to Harry'emu powiedzieć).

Nocami śpi na łodzi (smród wody w kanale przypomina opary w klasie eliksirów) i nawiedzają go sny, które wcale nimi nie są. Bywają noce, gdy Harry Potter jest niemożliwie młody i Severus budzi się, czując mdłości, czując się jak zboczeniec i potwór, czując smak bladej skóry na języku (diamentowa, żarząca się biel).

Nie żeby kiedykolwiek miał to Harry'emu powiedzieć.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-)(-o-O-o-)(-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Pierwszej nocy wraca do domu sam.<p>

Harry robi dla nich kolację w kuchni, albo raczej w pomieszczeniu łaskawie nazywanym kuchnią; smaży na maśle warzywa, zioła i migdały (Severus po wojnie przestał jeść mięso, w jej trakcie widział go tyle, że starczy mu do końca życia). Piją wino, które Harry rozlewa, i siadają na dwóch końcach wytartej kanapy (― Gdybym wiedział, że przyjdziesz… ― znów i na nowo, ta litania jest jak miłosna piosenka).

Już się całowali. Nawet dwa razy, jeśli liczyć tę dziwaczną gimnastykę na ziemi w ogrodzie. Severus zasadniczo wypowiedział, choć może nie całkiem wprost, te najbardziej przerażające ze słów, najbardziej wiążące ze wszystkich wyznań, wytarte i banalne do tego stopnia, że nie znaczą nic. Nic nie znaczą, ale i tak je powiedział. Oczywiście, to nie powinno być tak trudne. Nie powinien czuć pełnego niepokoju napięcia, pewności, że gdy Harry w końcu go dotknie, to albo pokruszy się, albo spali, że jeśli Harry go dotknie, to może umrzeć, naprawdę może. Serce wali mu w piersiach; serce — ten Neville Longbottom organów wewnętrznych — jest całkiem absurdalne.

Nerwowo siada na stopach, tak jak robił to, gdy był dzieckiem. Harry siada tak samo, ale, moszcząc się niezdarnie, muska stopą jego kolano i Severus wstaje szybko, czym sprawia, że Harry wylewa na siebie wino (ten skąpy przejaw bliskości powoduje, że żar obejmuje połowę jego ciała, płynie w nim w górę i w dół, jak whisky).

― Chryste, przepraszam, jestem taki… — Harry wyciera krople ze swojej niebieskiej koszuli, białe wino trzyma się jego palców tak, jak język Severusa by tego pragnął.

― Powinienem już pójść.

― Po… Naprawdę? Myślałem… ― Harry wstaje z wahaniem, jest zbyt źrebięcy w ruchach, by podejrzewać go o trzydziestkę. — Nie musisz. Mam wolny pokój, mógłbyś… jeśli byś nie chciał…

Mówi tak samo, jak Severus czyta „Proroka".

― Wolny pokój?

― No… połowę. W jednej ścianie jest jakby dziura. Zabiorę się za to, przysięgam. Ale możesz spać w moim, ja zostanę na dole.

Severus mówi „nie", słowo wypada z jego ust jak ząb.

― To nie do pomyślenia, bym wyrzucał cię z twego pokoju. Wynająłem coś na mieście.

Harry wygląda, jakby miał zaprotestować, ale przemyślał to i zrezygnował. Albo myśli o czymś lepszym; trochę zbyt długo wpatruje się w wykrochmalony kołnierzyk Severusa, w idealnie wyprasowane mankiety.

― Kiedy wrócisz?

Wyciąga rękę i dotyka ostrożnie dłoni Severusa palcami lepkimi od wina. Severus nie pozwala sobie zadrżeć, wszystko przechowuje głęboko w sobie, zostawia na później, kiedy jest sam w pokoju (i wtedy drży i znów drży; miękkość dłoni Harry'ego i urwane westchnienie ukryte w poduszce).

― Jutro — mówi. Nie ma żadnej kontroli nad tym, co się dzieje. Papryka smażona na maśle, palce mokre od wina; powróciłby tu jutro, nawet gdyby złamali mu kręgosłup.

― Dobrze.

― Dobrze.

Ucieka, zanim mężczyzna go pocałuje.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-)(-o-O-o-)(-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>W Amsterdamie wszystko było na sprzedaż, a Severus pił Heinekena jak wodę, przez całe dnie nie pamiętał, by jeść, i pozwalał różnym mężczyznom zabierać się do domu. Nigdy nie byli to ci sami mężczyźni, nigdy nie była to więcej niż jedna noc i, prawdę mówiąc, nie zdarzało się to znowu tak często.<p>

Ale wystarczało, by się upewnić, że jeśli chce, to może, że nie jest na tyle kościsty czy nie ma tak skrzywionej twarzy, by nikt nie chciał go dotknąć, jeszcze nie. Najlepszą częścią tych eskapad był trzask zamykanych drzwi, gdy wychodził rano, cisza ulicy, na której kupował kawę i gazetę i wracał do domu (sam).

Nie miał depresji, nie mógł jej mieć, depresja powinna przyjść i odejść, być jak fala, ruch — a trwanie w niej przez dziesięć lat nie miało w sobie nic z ruchu — to była nudna rzeczywistość, prawdziwa i twarda jak drewno. Nie mógł być w depresji, a jeśli w niej nie był, to musiało chodzić o coś innego, coś, czego jeszcze nie potrafił nazwać.

Nocą siedział w barach i gapił się w pustkę, dowiadując się, jak wiele różnych rzeczy mogą palić ludzie. Czasem inni mężczyźni patrzyli na niego, czasem dosiadali się do jego stolika, próbowali rozmawiać, ale większość z nich była do niczego, zupełnie nieodpowiednia, a Severus czuł się tak zmęczony, zmęczony przez dziesięć cholernych lat.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-)(-o-O-o-)(-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus odkrywa, że Harry bardziej woli wino białe niż czerwone, co jest zupełnie absurdalne. I tak zawsze je wylewa, bez względu na kolor. Siadują na tej samej kanapie, rozmawiają, czasem oglądają filmy.<p>

Na stoliku gromadzą się nieotwarte listy.

Kiedy już się dotykają, wszystko jest pod kontrolą i pełne wahania. Severus głaszcze tył jego głowy, czarne włosy wplątują się między palce (później tego wieczoru, kiedy jest sam, przyciska rękę do warg poruszających się jak w modlitwie). Obaj centymetr po centymetrze przesuwają dłonie po zniszczonym obiciu, coraz bliżej, i jeszcze, aż Severus czuje ostry i nagły błysk dotyku i musi wyjść (Harry jest zbyt gorący pod jego palcami, zbyt gładki, by utrzymać go w dłoniach). Czasem się całują, ale zawsze na kanapie, nigdy w sypialni, nigdy leżąc. Severus nie może sobie przypomnieć, czym tak naprawdę jest seks, a już na pewno nie czym jest seks z kimś, w kim jest się nieprzytomnie zakochanym (już potrafi wymówić w myślach to słowo, nie kuląc się ze strachu). Wiara w zakochanie powinna go zawstydzać po tym wszystkim co zobaczył, czego dotknął i na czym się sparzył. Powinno, ale nie zawstydza (Smarkerus, tak go nazywali, Smarkerus, bo jego serce już w Hogwarcie było rozbite na drobne kawałki).

Harry opowiada mu historie o czasie.

― Na początku boli — mruczy w jego szyję, kiedy Severus bierze szybkie, krótkie wdechy po to, by nie zacząć krzyczeć. — Jakby serce miało się zatrzymać. Jakby mnie ciągnięto gdzieś, gdzie nie powinienem być. — Przygryza jego ucho, dość mocno, bo zakłuło (ale to nie jest prawdziwy ból, tylko słodycz). Severus jeszcze nie odważył się dotknąć ustami jego ucha, ale och, chce tego, och, słyszy ciche jęki jego skóry, która posługuje się sekretną mową rozumianą tylko przez język i zęby, błagając o przekład. Severus potrafi przetłumaczyć tekst niemiecki, duński i francuski, odnajdzie się nawet w starożytnej łacinie, ale nie umie zrozumieć sonetu, który śpiewa skóra Harry'ego, jego czoło i ucho. Jest zagubiony.

Przez tygodnie nic się nie zmienia.

Pewnego dnia Harry wraca do szkoły.

Mówi to Severusowi przy śniadaniu, przerywając, by wsypać pełne łyżeczki cukru do nowych filiżanek z herbatą (równie mocną jak kawa, słodką jak miętówki).

― Minął już ponad miesiąc. Myślę, że ludzie zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy nie jestem trochę... — nie kończy zdania.

― Och. Rozumiem.

― Dorobiłem dla ciebie klucz, oczywiście.

Severus jest tak zszokowany, że omal nie pyta: do czego?

― Na wypadek gdybyś chciał wpaść. Kiedy mnie nie ma.

― Mógłbym… po prostu wejść przez jedną z dziur w ścianie. Albo przebić się przez ten słaby gips.

― I zniszczyć taki kawał mojej ciężkiej pracy? ―Jego uśmiech to też rodzaj klucza. Przypomina Severusowi stare bajki (wszystkie pokoje w tym domu, oprócz jednego). — Nie odważyłbyś się.

Tej nocy Harry zdejmuje swoją koszulę, a Severus spędza godziny, przemierzając łagodne krzywizny jego kręgosłupa, łopatek, które idealnie wpasowują się między jego kciuk i palec wskazujący, jakby Harry był statkiem, którym mógł sterować. I pragnie tego — och, pragnie…

― Zostań ze mną — szepcze Harry, puls skacze w zagłębieniu jego gardła. — Zostań na noc.

Severus mówi „nie".

— Nie zasnę.

I to prawda. Będzie leżał przytomny aż do świtu, wie, że tak będzie. Niemożliwe, by zamknął oczy, kiedy to jasne ciało leży obok niego w łóżku, żarząc się biało jak światło gwiazd. Nie uśnie.

― Ja też nie — odpowiada Harry, choć to nie robi żadnej różnicy. Severus nie zostaje na noc, ale masuje lewą stopę Harry'ego. Ręka ślizga się w górę łydki, by złapać kolano (ból, który informuje, że będzie padać), a Harry przygryza dolną wargę i jego syk jest niemal pornograficzny. Gdyby Severus miał wino, rozlałby je.

Zamiast tego gorąco całuje masowaną skórę.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-)(-o-O-o-)(-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>W Amsterdamie budynki były stare, ulice jeszcze starsze, a kobiety o oczach tego samego koloru co oczy jego matki (szarego) gapiły się zza wielkich okien; droga do domu była długa i bardzo męcząca. Severus obiecywał sobie, że przestanie pić, po czym chętnie łamał przysięgę, palił do momentu, aż bóle w klatce stawały się nie do zniesienia; prowadził interes, który był cichy i stabilny jak powolny prąd rzeki kołyszący go do snu. Czytał przy świeczce, aż litery zaczynały drżeć i zalewać strony, pozwalał mężczyznom i kobietom mówić do siebie Stephen, przynajmniej tym mężczyznom i kobietom, którzy ignorowali jego długie rękawy i wysokie kołnierzyki.<p>

I wiedział, że jest zgubiony.

Wiedział to za każdym razem, gdy jego serce kurczyło się w klatce z żeber, wiedział, spotykając się z mężczyznami, z którymi nie bardzo chciał gawędzić, ledwie udawało mu się zainteresować nimi na tyle, by stwardnieć. A tego ranka, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcia (CHŁOPIEC-BOHATER OPUSZCZA SZPITAL ŚWIĘTEGO MUNGA PO TAJEMNICZYM ATAKU — cała historia na stronie 2), dostrzegł cienie pod oczami Harry'ego Pottera, jego ramiona i szyję (gorąca kawa płynie z dół jego ręki, wsiąka w rękawy) ― tego ranka powiedział „nie".

Najpierw głośno w ciszy swego sklepu. Nie, to się nie wydarzy; nie, prędzej umrze. Pozwoli się upokorzyć, pozwoli się wyśmiać i pluć na siebie, i spalić na stosie (pewne wojny nigdy się nie kończą).

Nie pakuje zbyt wielu rzeczy. Podpisuje kilka papierów, porządkuje sprawy. Zasuwa rolety, zamyka sklep. Nieważne, wróci czy nie, ale nie zabiją Harry'ego Pottera, chyba że po jego trupie, i dopiero wówczas się skończy, tak naprawdę.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-)(-o-O-o-)(-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>W ciągu dnia są naczynia. Harry zostawia niedopitą herbatę w filiżankach, ciągną się za nim jak ślad, jak płatki, a Severus lubi gorącą wodę z mydłem, lubi każdą powierzchnię, na której choć przez chwilę zatrzymały się usta Harry'ego, każdą rzecz, którą podniosły jego ręce i odstawiły na bok.<p>

Swój bagaż (zawsze) zostawia w hotelu, ale wraca i spędza u Harry'ego coraz więcej i więcej czasu, wertując jego biblioteczkę (skąpą), sprzątając po wspólnych wieczorach spędzonych na piciu wina i oglądaniu Hitchcocka, i naprawiając to, co, ma nadzieję, nie zrani dumy właściciela. Wie, że powinien wrócić do swojego życia, wie, że jest jakieś poza hotelem i tym domem, wie, że Minerwa zostawia dla niego listy, których nie otwiera, wie, że jego zachowanie jest absurd…

Ale rozumie też, po jakimś czasie, że nic go to nie obchodzi.

Pewnego wieczoru Harry kogoś ze sobą przyprowadza.  
>Mały, ciemnowłosy chłopczyk śpi w jego ramionach, z ust kapie mu ślina, tworząc mokrą plamę na ramieniu. Trochę wyższy, równie ciemnowłosy chłopiec gapi się na Severusa, marszcząc brwi.<p>

Harry szybko zabiera młodszego na górę. Severus wodzi za nim wzrokiem — ten mężczyzna jest jak jakiś cholerny obraz.

― Jestem James.

To coś do niego mówi. Ma zbyt długie nogawki spodni i niemożliwie brudną buzię (proszę bardzo, oto i dzieci niektórych ludzi).

― Czyżby.

― Wiesz, że mam cztery lata?

― Nie. No dobrze. Cztery. — Drzwi frontowe są tylko kilka stóp od niego, świat zewnętrzny wydaje się lśnić, wabić jak sen. — O, bogini.

― Nie boję się ciebie. Wiesz o tym?

Plan ucieczki zostaje na jakiś czas odłożony. Severus patrzy w dół na małą, zmarszczoną rzecz, która przed nim stoi.

― A dlaczegóż to?

Dziecko główkuje, ciągnąc się za uszy (to na pewno manifestacja jakiegoś kompleksu).

― Bo go uratowałeś. Tata mi powiedział.

Severus słyszy, jak na piętrze Harry chodzi i mówi coś miękkim głosem. Może nawet śpiewa, jest jakiś muzyczny rytm w jego sposobie mówienia, i to napełnia Severusa trudną do wyrażenia tęsknotą, tak silną, że jego kolana robią się miękkie. Patrzy znów na dziecko stojące obok, najwyraźniej całkiem niewrażliwe na cichą melodię zawartą w głosie swego ojca.

― Słuchaj, chciałbyś jakiegoś… cukierka albo coś?

James bardzo poważnie kiwa głową. Severus stwierdza (ignorując wątpliwości i głos rozsądku), że genialnie radzi sobie z dziećmi.

― Lubią cię — mówi Harry, rozpinając jego kołnierzyk, później tego samego wieczoru.

Nie wzdryga się już, nie tak bardzo, raczej drży. Jest jakiś powód, dla którego wysoko zapina kołnierzyki; zazwyczaj nie umyka to jego przygodnym kochankom (pytania, które powodują, że szuka po ciemku swoich ubrań).

Harry dotyka srebrnych blizn opuszką kciuka i nie zadaje pytań. Zamknąwszy oczy, Severus nadal czuje krew spływającą po szyi, gromadzącą się jak chłodna woda w zagłębieniach obojczyka. Nadal może zobaczyć Harry'ego Pottera, który znika z pola widzenia, kobaltowoniebieski, prześlizguje mu się przez palce.

Unosi powieki.

― Na pewno nie.

Harry śmieje się i nalewa jeszcze więcej wina. Klątwa zabijająca nie jest czerwona. Czerwona jest krew, ale także róże. Szminka, której używała jego mama, ledwie zakrywająca otarcia na ustach. Gryfoński krawat, nakrapiany złotem, powoli poluzowywany.

― Pierwszy raz, kiedy cię zobaczyłem — udaje mu się powiedzieć, mimo suchości w ustach — czułem, że cię znam, że musiałem już…

Harry mruczy w odpowiedzi, ale bardziej skupiony jest na smaku jego gardła. Severus kładzie głowę na oparciu kanapy i pozwala się napastować, oblężenie przesuwa się w górę szyi, do szczęki, i w końcu — do ust.

Harry całuje, jakby głodował, a Severus łapie powietrze, jakby właśnie wynurzył się z wody (lata, długie lata spędzone pod jej powierzchnią).

Palce sięgają do paska.

― Harry.

Mężczyzna zabiera swoje wyborne usta i zsuwa się na podłogę, ociera się policzkiem o udo Severusa jak kot. Małe dłonie sterują zamkiem u jego spodni.

― Nie, ja…

― Och, proszę, proszę, pozwól mi. Boże, naprawdę tego potrzebuję, minęło już…

Severus mówi „nie", cały czas mówi „nie", ale kilka chwil później dochodzi bezradnie między miękkimi wargami i twardym językiem, bełkocze, krzyczy tak głośno, że chrypnie (wszystko skończyło się zawstydzająco szybko, ale nie może zmusić się, żeby się tym przejąć). Harry wypuszcza go z ust delikatnie, prawie niechętnie i, jęcząc, wspina się na jego kolana.

― Mogę? Och. Mogę, mogę? ― materiał szeleści przez chwilę, ramię Harry'ego szarpie się kilka razy i mężczyzna wytryskuje gorącą bielą na koszulę Severusa, jego brzuch i mięknący członek.

Za moment znów klęczy, zlizując swoją spermę z płonącej skóry Severusa, długie, wilgotne ruchy języka i Severus zaczyna czuć, że robi się twardy (dobry boże), stacza się z kanapy i przygniata Harry'ego do podłogi, i już są tylko szarpiącym wnętrzności głodem, wbijaniem paznokci, rozdartymi ubraniami (szczelina w podłodze, głowa Harry'ego), a pocałunki Severusa ranią szczupłe, białe gardło; ścierają się, ocierają o siebie swoje erekcje, brzuchy; ręce rozpaczliwie czepiają się skóry i materiału, to jest pragnienie, tak cię pragnę…

― Och. — Ze zdartego gardła Severusa wydobywa się westchnienie albo ciche łkanie.

Zapomniał… wszystkiego zapomniał.

Leżą chwilę na podłodze, opierając o siebie spocone czoła. Severus zastanawia się, czy mógłby już nie wstawać, w sumie chętnie nauczyłby się żyć przyrośnięty do skóry Harry'ego Pottera.

W końcu Harry zaczyna oddychać.

― Zostań na noc.

― Nie, nie mogę — mówi Severus, choć chce powiedzieć coś całkiem innego. Chce powiedzieć, że na palcach jednej ręki policzyłby mężczyzn, z którymi spał, jednej wąskiej, białej ręki, która wydaje się niezdarna i nieelegancka, kiedy chwyta wyblakły, szary sweter Harry'ego Pottera.

Chce powiedzieć, że ten rodzaj miłości (potrafi już wymówić w myślach to słowo, nie kuląc się, przynajmniej nie jakoś bardzo) jest przerażający i niszczący, i jeśli mógłby wyciąć z klatki piersiowej swoje rozpalone serce, wyłuskać je zgrabnie z ciała i kości, zrobiłby to natychmiast. Taka miłość sprawia, że dryfujesz bez portu, bez celu (mała, źle zbudowana łódka).

Chce to wszystko powiedzieć. Ale nie mówi (Harry i tak go całuje).

* * *

><p><strong>-o-)(-o-O-o-)(-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>W Amsterdamie Severus miał inne sny.<p>

Mgły w powietrzu było jakby więcej albo była grubsza, a Harry Potter był zredukowany do zapachów, smaków i kolorów. Matka Severusa była długą, prostą linią nad zlewem, a Czarny Pan zawijasem z rdzy i kamienia. Teraz, w Anglii, sny są dużo bardziej przejrzyste, ludzie mówią do niego i śpiewają mu dziwne piosenki w miejscach, o których wolałby raczej zapomnieć (ostatnie dni jego matki, zapach uryny w małym pokoju).

— Słodki i cichy — nuci mu przez swoje pozbawione krwi usta — wiatr nad zachodnim morzem… — Tak jakby to Severus był chory lub miał koszmary, tak jakby to Severusa poprzerastał rak, niczym chwasty ich ogród.

Tej nocy, gdy w końcu zbiera się na odwagę, by polizać ucho Harry'ego (i znów — zapytany, czy zostanie — odmawia) śni o Albusie Dumbledorze. O Albusie Dumbledorze i przestronnej, pustej klasie.

― Severusie — mówi starzec z brodą tak długą, że ciągnie mu się po podłodze — on cię kocha.

Severus widział go już wcześniej w swoich snach, zazwyczaj w podobnych okolicznościach. (Czasem spadał. Czasem łkał w furii, spomiędzy jego popękanych warg wydobywał się syk „to byłeś ty".)

― To absurdalne.

― Myślę raczej, że dość oczywiste, nawet dla ludzi twojego pokroju. — Albus przysiada swobodnie na krawędzi biurka. Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, że ściany poprzecinane są wysokimi oknami, drżącymi od uderzeń deszczu.

― Ludzi mojego…

― Cyników. Ludzi, którzy w nic nie wierzą. Mógłbym nawet powiedzieć: o twardych sercach. Nie zgodzisz się ze mną?

― Och, kimże jestem, by nie zgadzać się z największym czarodziejem epoki. — Idzie w kierunku byłego dyrektora, jego kroki odbijają się echem od ścian.

― Mój Boże, nie. Co do tego raczej się mylisz, jakkolwiek moja próżność została mile połechtana. Było wielu wspanialszych ode mnie czarodziei.

― Myślałem, że ty… — zaczyna Severus, ale zaciska usta. Pewnych rzeczy jednak nie można powiedzieć, a Albus uśmiecha się smutno, zerkając znad swoich różowych okularów.

― Severusie Snapie, zrobiłeś tak wiele. Poświęcałeś się ciągle i znów, udowodniłeś, bez cienia wątpliwości, że można na tobie polegać.

― Nie zau…

― Już czas, byś poprosił o to, czego pragniesz.

Severus nie znajduje na to odpowiedzi. Czuje, że drżą mu usta i na moment odrywa wzrok od starszego czarodzieja; spogląda na burzę.

― Jesteś wystarczająco silny. To nie będzie boleć nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak myślisz.

― Albusie… — Głos Severusa nieznacznie się łamie. ― Dobiegam pięćdziesiątki. Minęło dużo czasu… ja nie… (Tylko Albus Dumbledore może sprawić, że jąka się jak dziecko, że słowa są jak obca waluta w jego dłoniach.)

― Pięćdziesiątki? Mój drogi chłopcze, pięćdziesiątka to druga trzydziestka. — Starzec unosi srebrne brwi. — Przynajmniej tak piszą w magazynach, a ja jestem skłonny im wierzyć.

Severus wodzi palcami po powierzchni biurka i odkrywa, że ma ono nieoczekiwanie ostre krawędzie. Cofa dłoń.

― Jesteś szczęśliwy? — pyta Albus.

― To… to nie jest życie, Albusie. Nie mogę polegać na… Nie mogę żyć sam… Jeśli jego uczucia okażą się…

― Jesteś szczęśliwy? — pyta ponownie mężczyzna.

― Ja…

(W niektóre popołudnia zasypia na kanapie Harry'ego i budzi się z odciśniętym na policzku wzorem obicia. W niektóre noce wraca do hotelu i odkrywa, że zapach Harry'ego wplótł się w jego włosy i ubranie, a jego ręce trzęsą się, kiedy sięga do guzików.)

Severus zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy.

To dziwne uczucie. Trochę przypomina panikę.

― Albusie — mruczy, zaschło mu w gardle.

― Nie będzie boleć nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak myślisz — powtarza starzec, zanim rozpada się w igły, deszcz i pióra (czarne i mroczne jak magia na wypolerowanej, marmurowej posadzce).

* * *

><p><strong>-o-)(-o-O-o-)(-o-<strong>

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia przynosi swoje torby. Stawia je ciężko na ziemi, a Harry unosi głowę znad książki, gubi się w plątaninie własnych łokci, upuszczając podręcznik na podłogę.<p>

„Podróże w czasie i ich metafory."

Severus Snape uśmiecha się i, choć to dziwne, jego twarz się nie roztrzaskuje. Zielone oczy wpatrują się w niego i coś zastyga dookoła jego serca, wers poezji (nie sprawiłeś, bym cierpiał, tylko kazałeś mi czekać). I teraz wie, że i tak przyjechałby do tego mężczyzny. Honeycutt czy nie, groźba śmierci czy nie, on tylko próbował kupić sobie trochę czasu, by jego kręgosłup się wyprostował, a ręce przestały drżeć, by znaleźć słowa, którymi mógłby poprosić.

― Severusie.

― Moje ciało zmieniło się od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz je widziałeś. ― Czuje chorą, kompulsywną potrzebę, aby się odsłonić. — Mój brzuch…

― Więc… zostajesz? — Harry wstaje ze swojego idiotycznego bujanego fotela, prawie przewracając się, gdy w pośpiechu przecina pokój.

― Jestem bardzo… Nie… już od jakiegoś czasu.

― Ja nie od dziesięciu lat.

― Nie uw… To niemożliwe.

― Jestem w tobie zakochany — odpowiada młodszy mężczyzna. — Możesz w to uwierzyć?

Severus jeszcze nie może; to słowo, powiedziane na głos, ledwo do niego dociera.

― Być może — oddycha — może w coś mniejszego.

Harry prawie się śmieje, kładzie białe ręce na kołnierzu kurtki Severusa. Na zewnątrz pada, a on miał ochotę na spacer i teraz na pewno cieknie z niego woda i na podłodze tworzy się kałuża.

― Kocham… twoje usta? — Harry przesuwa opuszką kciuka po dolnej wardze Severusa.

― Mniejszego.

― Kocham twoje włosy. — Okręca sobie gładkie czarne pasmo dookoła palców.

― Nie… ― Severus nie potrafi skończyć zdania, choć zaczyna mu się podobać ta gra. Czuje gęsią skórkę wspinającą się po kręgosłupie i opiera się potrzebie, by przylgnąć do ręki Harry'ego.

― Kocham twoją — Harry szuka czegoś w jego oczach — twoją kolekcję płyt. — Dotyka ustami jego ust, które lekko drżą. ― To może być? — uśmiecha się.

Severus oblizuje usta.

― Tak, to wystarczy.

― Więc pójdziesz teraz ze mną na górę?

― Tak. — Długie, rozwleczone pasmo słowa jest z niego wyciągane przez kręgosłup i gardło do ust; „tak" na każde pytanie, które zada Harry, ciągle i ciągle „tak".

Później tej nocy mówi je ponownie. Zostawia śliski szlak na udach Harry'ego, między jego nogami, łapie gorącą skórę (tak) i kiedy w końcu wchodzi, łzy zamazują mu obraz. (Smarkerus, tak go nazywają, ale jego serce jest tutaj, ciemnowłose, zielonookie, to jest jego serce.)

― Pieprz mnie — szepcze Harry i Severus to robi, długie głębokie pchnięcia (pierwszy raz od prawie roku), wyciąga, nabierając powietrza, i znów wkłada, drżąc przyciśnięty do jego karku, mówi rzeczy, które sprawiają, że będzie się czerwienił w ciemnościach (jesteś taki cudowny, tak, och, boże, tak zajebiście… pieprz mnie, właśnie tak, och…) i Harry też go pieprzy, spotyka się z nim w pół drogi, odwraca głowę, by sięgnąć po pocałunek, który przerywa krzyk, i Severus nie potrafi już nic więcej powiedzieć, może tylko rozpaczliwie przycisnąć czoło (wilgotne, czarne włosy) do pleców Harry'ego i szczytuje, szczytuje, przyjemność trzęsie jego ciałem w tym samym momencie, kiedy Harry owija rękę dookoła swojego członka (och, kurwa, kurwa, och, och) i pulsuje wilgocią na poduszkę.

Gdyby Severus miał w ręku wino, rozlałby je.

Następnego ranka budzi się w łóżku sam.

Nie boi się. Nie wyciąga nieprzyjemnych czy bolesnych wniosków. Zamiast tego oddycha głęboko i rozprostowuje chude i zesztywniałe nogi. Jego oczy mrużą się trochę w przydymionym świetle, sięga po notatkę leżącą na pustej poduszce Harry'ego; na zmiętym papierze znajduje trzy atramentowoczarne włosy (przyciska twarz do poduszki, wciąga zapach głęboko w nozdrza, raz, tylko raz).

_Severusie,  
>Poszedłem kupić tofu o smaku bekonu. Jestem pewny, że takie istnieje.<br>Nie wstawaj.  
>(Jesteś absurdalnie seksowny, kiedy śpisz, wiesz? Absurdalnie.)<em>

Harry.

W Amsterdamie Severus nauczył się, jak niebezpieczne może być słowo pisane. Nauczył się, że pewne słowa mogą otworzyć żyły, nauczył się, które z nich są najostrzejsze i najcieńsze, nauczył się ich unikać.

W Anglii nauczył się, że niektóre słowa nie są aż tak niebezpieczne. Są takie, które można trzymać blisko ciała, mogą leżeć jak kamień księżycowy na skórze, gładki i chłodny.

― Harry ― mówi. ― Tak. — Słowo wydaje się ciepłe na języku. — Tak — szepcze w poduszkę Harry'ego, wdychając znajomy zapach; mógłby go przelać do butelki i nosić na piersiach. — Tak — szepcze w złożone dłonie, jego własna absurdalność przyprawia go o zawrót głowy.

Przez cienkie rysy w ścianie sączy się światło, rozsypując się po drewnianej podłodze jak liście.

Severus, napełniony po brzegi, unosi ręce do światła (miłość, mówi, miłość, i to słowo jest, och, takie miękkie).

* * *

><p><strong>-o-) koniec (-o-<strong>


End file.
